Minecraft The story of the Duo!
by The Spectator - desu
Summary: Andre and Jake best friends will experience the time of their life... IN MINECRAFT! Follow these two as they explore the Minecraft world finding adventure, action, and LOVE! well read the story to find out. May become M in the future still thinking about it. (Mob Talker mod, and future mods will be implemented)


**Author's note: Sup guys this is my first fan fic and I'm not really into it. I felt really bored one day and i had this nagging sensation in my mind to write a story.**

 **This may have tons of grammar mistakes but I may fix them. Reviews are greatly accepted. Ill try my best and get a new chapter every month or so.**

 **Well then Enjoy the story… :D (P.S) there may be a few anime references.**

 **1st POV**

"Yo Andre wake up." Jake said as he threw a book onto my head. Thats Jake he is an 17 year old boy who has dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, 6' 2", light skinned,and he is my best friend. We met way back about 11 years ago when I first moved in. He looked like a delinquent in my eyes but as we hung out more we became much more close almost like brothers now. He was wearing a green hoodie with jeans and black Nike Roshe runs.

"What do you want….." I replied as I lifted my face from my pillow. My name is Andre I'm 16 years old (17 in 3 weeks). I have dark black hair, very dark brown eyes which can be mistakened as black if light isn't shed on it, i'm 5' 11", light brown skinned, and a complete anime fan. I got into it at my middle school years when Jake introduced me to it and instantly got hooked. I'm wearing a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and Black Air Jordans. Don't judge me im not emo or anything my wardrobe just coincidently consisted of dark clothing.

"You gotta see this."Jake told me as he signaled me to come over. He was on the computer in my room playing Minecraft. He loved the game and would always come over to my house to play because his computer broke last week. I got out of bed and walked over. "You really gotta stop throwing a book at me whenever you want my attention." I asked.

"I don't care mate it's the only way to get your attention" He remarked. He pointed to the screen which showed a sign placed in front of him. It read WANNA GO HAVE SOME FUN? "Breh if this is some kind of joke then I swear I'm going to smack you for waking me up" I said with a depressed voice. "I swear mate this isn't a joke i thought you did this" He claimed. Jake explained to me that he went to the bathroom whilst I was supposedly _asleep_ and when he came back the sign was there. "Wasn't me" I said as I crossed my heart explaining that I was serious. "WELLLLL if it wasn't you then who was it" He said as he looked straight into my eyes.

"I dunno a ghost or something" I said. As we look back to the screen there was a new sign which read IT WAS ME. Me and Jake looked back at each other with faces that read Da Faq? "Ok, I think we are hallucinating" I said as I turned off the computer. "Hey you didn't let me save!" Jake said with a frown. I walked over to the bed and as soon as I was going to lay back down the computer screen lit up again. "Jake I said turn it off" I said. "Wasn't me mate" He replied. We both looked at the computer screen in curiousity, which was purple with swirls popping up like when you go thru a portal to the nether. My eyes widened and soon after one of the swirls popped out and was trying to suck me and Jake in. I grabbed my bedstand to try and not get sucked in. As I look back I see Jake getting sucked in whilst saying "OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" but was cut off when he disappeared into the computer screen, I looked back and was thinking "oh god i'm going to regret doing this". I let go of the bedstand and also got sucked into the computer screen to try and save my friend. All I could see was purple, then I fainted.

I opened my eyes to see a sky with square clouds. Wait a second… SQUARE CLOUDS. I instantly stood up but went to a knee because my body was sore. "How long was I out for" I thought while rubbing my aching head. I stood up to survey my surroundings to notice that I was at a beach but everything was blocks very familiar blocks. Then it hit me I quickly recognized those blocks, IT WAS FROM MINECRAFT. I quickly looked around for Jake to see him 4-5 blocks away from me. I ran over to see that he was asleep. "YOU IDIOT THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO SLEEP" I yelled in which I grabbed him and slapped him a couple of times on the face.

"AAAAH INTRUDER" He yelled back. He then stood straight up with his hands up and standing on one foot looking like the crane form from karate (look it up). "Dude shut up and look around you!" I said. He stared at the person yelling at him with half opened eyes. He then opened them to notice that it was me."Hey mate why does my head hurt did we do something stupid again" He answered. "Look around you." I also answered. He look around then his eyes opened wide and mouth dropped open. He looked at me in which I answered with a nod. Me and Jake knew in a nutshell that we were in Minecraft. I felt eyes on me which I just shrugged off I mean what's the worst thing that can happen."I'll regret that thought in the future so for now lets survive!"

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger as an apology I shall upload the next chapter in about a week so look forward to it!**

 **So how was my story so far? Was it good? Well give me a review and ill see if i can fix a little of it.**

 **THE STORY OF THE DUO WHAT ADVENTURE AWAITS THEM?**


End file.
